Electrical connectors of the type having a C-member with converging channels and a complementary wedge member to mechanically grip and electrically interconnect two electrical cables are well known in the art. The cables are gripped and interconnected electrically by driving the wedge member into the C-member to wedge the cables tightly in the channels.
Three methods of driving the wedge member into the C-member have been disclosed. One method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,801,277 and 4,600,264 uses a bolt threadedly attached to the C-member to drive the wedge. A second method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,534 uses a tool having an explosively driven ram for driving the wedge. In the third method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,257,499 and 3,304,962, an explosive charge in the wedge member cooperates with a stationary member to drive the wedge member into the C-member.
It is now proposed to mechanically grip and electrically interconnect a pair of electrical cables by advancing a tapered drive member in between the cables and the arcuate portion of the connecting web portion of the C-shaped member.